Hollow Me This
by Mathewxox
Summary: I'm a magician first, and a ninja second... or maybe a Jinchuriki second? Who cares, what I'm saying is that I have MAGIC, and not the crappy card trick magic, I'm talking FULL blown pull a rabbit out my ass kind of magic! So, with this new world being my new home, I guess it's about time I start spreading the news that MAGIC is back... Oh, and Ramen is STILL the dish of the gods!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Tite Kubo and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Now some might say that spending most of my youth practising magic was... questionable.

Sure, they might be right, but, to them I say, "pish-posh, is this your card?"

And every time, of course, it was their card, I'm a magician after-all... a very successful one at that.

But then again, not that anyone knew it, my magic wasn't exactly normal but any limitation of the word. You see, most magic these days was illusions in nature, using fast hands, or misdirection, to imply magic.

However, mine was the pure essence of magic, the ability to harness the powers of the unknown and make them do as I wish.

This power, given to me at birth, was both unnatural and limitless, to warp reality to my whim was a ability no mere man could, or should, possess.

But card tricks was a mere scratch on the truth of my powers!

For I'm a true Magician!

* * *

In the pits of a darkened sewer, one young blonde sat before a large gates, his back leaning against one of the vast amount of metal poles, a small smile of acceptance on his face.

"You know, we've had a good run."

Tugging at the chain on his chest, blue eyes followed the long length as it past behind him, through the towering metal bars, into the dark pit.

 **"Cheeky brat,"** A huff escaped from the pit as a **massive** animal stepped from the darkness, it's dark orange furr ruffling as he leaned forwards, it's horse sized snout settled beside the teen. **"To think that even in death, we'd be stuck together."** His sarcastic joy made the blonde chuckle loudly, gaining the attention of the blood red iris of the beast. **"Atleast I'm not stuck with Shukaku, that weakling would drive me insane."**

Smiling at the mumbling fox, the teen of 17 looked at the white chains rapped around the beast's body, a reminder that even with death, the two were still near inseparable. "Say, Kurama, do you... wanna stay with me?" Pulling at the chain, the blonde could feel the stain of the wired feeling metal, he could break it with ease.

Catching what the brat was doing, Kurama widened his eyes ever so slightly, he knew the blonde was selfless, _"the second coming of his father"_ , but he'd never think that his friend would sacrifice the last of his _being_ to set him free. **"Hmph, what's the point,"** Turning his giant head away from the surprised Magician, the Bijinn hid his emotions well, he wasn't going to let the brat have the satisfaction. **"I'd only be found by another stupid Ningen, maybe one even more annoying than you."**

Smiling gently at the jab, the blonde knew that Kurama only meant well, drawing up to his feet. "Right then," Turning towards the massive tailed beast, the blonde's smile changed from defeat to resolve, his hands tightly wrapped around two white metal rings and he began to _pull._

 **"What are you doing, brat?"** Glaring at his container, the beast found his fading power returning, almost as if Naruto's chakra was blending into his. **"Naruto, stop it now!"** Roaring at the young dying teen, the boy meet his gaze before yanking one last time, a loud _PING_ echoed through-out the dark pits of the area, effectively silencing the beast.

"Finally," Coughing weakly, the teen dropped to his knees, unaware that the area around his was shifting into a white void with dusty orange buildings, all he could focused on being Kurama. "Hey... a-atleast I still have my magic."

Shocked by the gift, the now even larger Kurama could only watch as the blonde started to stabilize himself, not with Physical presence, but with Magic, a powerful blend of spiritual and nature energies. **"You... brat."** Looking around his new home, the beast could only sigh, his now unconscious container had altered it somehow. **"I swear, if you live through this, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."** Slipping some deep purple chakra towards his host, the beast didn't hide his surprise, it would seem that the mix of his red Yang chakra and Naruto's natural Yin blue chakra had merged beyond what he thought possible.

The now purple chakra cradled around the passed out teen, a soft cocoon encompassing the last bit of white metal on the blonde, right in the chest where his heart was.

 **"I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with you,"** Resting on his large paws, the beast sat and waited, it was only a matter of time before his inner being would wake, and when it did, he feared what it might unleash. **"Brat."**

* * *

It was a calm day for one Naruto Uzumaki, he had went to school, had lunch with friends, suffered at the hands of the cruel lessons of English, before being let out from the "prison" known as school, ending with him heading off to his part-time job, being a "handy-man" for a small local store about three miles away.

So yeah, it was an average day... until he left work for home.

"Oi, blondie, we're closing early tonight, why don't you head home." The manager of the store shouted at the tall teen, pointing towards the exit. "It's slow today, and I'm not going to leave the heating on for no reason." Running a pale hand through her brown hair, the short shop owner sighed in annoyance, a stain of irritation lingering in her black eyes. "I swear, if I hadn't of known better, I'd say this place was a ghost town lately."

Chuckling, "Blondie" came from the back room, pulling a hand through his coat's black sleeve. "I guess everyone is just being paranoid as of late, there was that major incident with that gas tank Monday." Tugging at his gloves, Naruto smiled as he caught the wad of money thrown his way, already knowing it was a weeks' pay. "Thanks, I'll catch you next week, try not to close whilst I'm away Aria."

"Oi, that's Sanka to you, ass!" Throwing a book at the retreating blonde, the young twenty year old sighed, why she put up the teen she didn't know. "I swear, if he wasn't such a good worker, I would've kicked his backside to the curb ages ago." Leaning down to pick up the book, the manager noticed a small speck of white hidden in the it's spine. "Oh, how funny." Despite her bland tone, Aria looked down at the joker card in her hands with a smirk, that boy was so self-aware sometimes. "Just wait until next week boy, you'll be on stocking duty all day."

Almost as-if he had super-human sensing, Naruto sighed in dread, he knew he was going to be put on stack duty for the month. "Oh well, atleast I had the next couple of days off." Pulling out a deck of cards from seemingly nowhere, the blonde smiled to himself as he silently shuffled the desk in a riffle way, occasionally flipping out a single joker card and catching it in mid-shuffle.

 _Creakkk_

Stopping mid-catch, bright blue eyes gazed around franticly, his mind's eye trying to find the location of the odd creaking echoing through-out the street. "What the heck..." Whispering to himself with a frown, the teen snapped his head to the left, just in time to see someone dressed in a white shitagi, a black hakama, draped over by a kosode.

However, what Naruto took notice of the most was the person's glowing purple eyes... and the sword in her hands.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?"

Almost if his voice was a unforeseen predicament, the female teen stumbled in surprise, falling from the spot on top-of the telephone pole. "Oi, watch out!" Diving towards the falling women, instead of catching her, Naruto's face was used as a literal stepping stone for the female's Waraji. "Bloody hell, what's your problem?!"

The sword-wielder gracefully landed, her eyes looking down at the teen with wide eyes, shock clearly written on her face. "Y-you can see me?" Because of her surprise, a similar fate was meet with her, a single card seemingly made of metal bounced off her forehead. "O-ouch."

"Deserves you right, crazy lady." Naruto remarked as he flipped to his feet, dusting himself down with a huff with one hand, and rubbing his sore check with the other. "Hey, you okay?" Glancing to his left, the blonde blinked in confusion with a odd look being sent his way by the mystery woman, her purple eyes lingered on him intently. "Who are you anyway?"

"You want to know?" Like a switch, the facile features switched from pained confusion to normality, her eyes scanning for any kind of deception. "Fine then, I'll tell you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper."

...

...

...

"A what?" Bewildered by the blanket statement, Naruto frowned in confusion, was that some kind of joke to throw him off or something.

"A soul reaper, I've been sent by the soul society to deal with some hollows that have entered into the earth realm." The female "Shinigami" stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hollow?" Tapping his chin in thought, Naruto frowned gently, the name alone sent chills down his spin, an unease, much like an omni he didn't know about, washed over him. "Say, what does these 'hollows' look like?"

"Each one is vastly different in terms of shape and size," Almost if the conversation didn't matter, Rukia began to glance around the barely light area, for some reason the hollow she had been following was no-longer in her sensing range. "However each hallow has a white mask on their face, a sign that they have past beyond readmission, and must be slain to be purified."

"Purified?"

 _Roarrrr_

 _A loud booming roar, more of a scream really, interrupted the young blonde's thoughts, it's wailing sending chills down his spine, and making his danger senses heighten._

"Hey, what the hell was that!"

Searching around like a lunatic, the blonde frowned as a faint chill raced over his spine. "Oi, Rukia!" Spinning around to face the soul reaper, the Naruto was shocked to see that she had fled the scene, leaving him alone with the sense of lingering dread.

 **"Behind you, brat!"**

"Kurama?" Spinning on his heels, the teen barely dodged a swipe to his face, an unseen limb cutting a single strand of blonde hair from his head. "I swear, if Rukia is behind this, I'm planting a fist in her pretty little face."

 _"Found you!"_

Jumping back in sheer instinct, the blonde dodged a massive spike of a limb from piercing him, it's black colour helping it hide within the darkness of the night... However, their was one thing that stood out from the mass of darkness.

 _ **A white mask**_

"Shit, a hallow?!" Jumping backwards, the blonde pulled out a deck of cards, sliding one out like slinging it out in a flash, his drawing speed being far beyond what any normal person could even think of attempting, almost looking like it just appeared in his hand. "I'll only need a card to deal with the likes of you!" Fuelling Yin chakra into the card, a razor thin aura appeared over it.

 _"What a delicious soul!"_ Almost if the drawing of the card hadn't even phased it, the hollow lunged forwards, it's jaw unhinging itself as if it was trying to swallow the blonde hole. _"You're mine!"_

Before the hallow could reach however, a flash of silver shoot through the Hallow's head, a white streak following behind it. "Easy enough." Twirling the sharp looking card in his hand, Naruto frowned as he watched the beast slowly disperse into black-like dust, leaving him alone. "Still, I can't get this feeling of dread out my system, there must be another one." Looking around, the blonde tried to locate any 'odd' feeling auras'.

Sighing, the blonde couldn't "feel" out the presence, he just knew that there was something close, something like the hollow he had just killed. "Tsk, stupid soul reaper nonsense has got me spooked." Putting his hands into his pockets, the teen closed his eyes and relaxed. "Let's see here." Using his well hidden power, the blonde began to pulse his Yin chakra like a wave, it's reach extending beyond his vision's limit.

" _There_ "

Almost unnoticeable, Naruto seemingly froze for a second before a wave of power expelled from his being, covering the area around him like a blanket. "Found you, Rukia!" Spinning around to where he felt the aura of death, the blonde rushed off, hopefully he ran didn't run into another hollow.

A solid ten minuets later, a panting Naruto rushed into an odd scene, instead of a massive hollow, or even the sword wielding Soul reaper, all the blonde was greeted by was a massive hole in the side of a medical clinic, and a single crutch in the middle of the street. "Was I too late?" Stepping into the street, the blonde looked around in hopes of finding some kind of evidence of life, frowning gently as he heard shuffling to his left. "Rukia?"

Startled by his words, Rukia, whom was now dressed in a white kosode, jumped to her feet, her wide eyes as she looked towards the blonde. "It's you from earlier."

"Uzumaki Naruto, just call me Naruto." Lending a hand towards the girl, the teen smiled largely as he introduced himself. "So, er, if you don't mind me asking, what happened too your get-up?"

"Oh that..." Frowning gently, the soul reaper grasped the hand given to her. "There was an incident with a hollow, and I had to lend my power to a human to survive."

...

...

"Come again?"

"I forgot you don't know much about Soul reapers," Sighing to herself, Rukia picked herself up, dusting herself off. "A soul reaper can give their powers to a human temporally, but transferral of a Shinigami's powers to a Human is forbidden by the Soul Society, so I can't return until my powers come back."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" A small part of Naruto told him that this was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it, he had to help.

"I...I don't." Looking to the side in slight embarrassment, not only had the rash choice of giving her powers away left her weak, it had left her homeless. "But don't worry, any soul-reaper worth their grain of salt can live on the streets for a week."

Guilt hit the blonde like a hammer, his hand moving before he even thought about it. "Sorry," Hefting the unprepared girl up into a hug, Naruto was stopped when a soft hand pushed against his chest, the dark haired girl made a small gap between the two. "Look, I know we don't really know each other, but I have a guest room that you can use."

Shocked by the giving nature of the teen, Rukia smiled softly and nodded, the blonde was kind enough. "O-okay... but I need to find someone first, Kisuke Urahara." Glancing around, Rukia smiled when she saw that Naruto had yet to leave, her feet starting moving without an idea as to where she needed to go.

"Do you need a ride, I only live like 4 minuets walk from here." Pointing behind him, the blonde smiled, he was close to home when Rukia had first meet him. "I own a motorbike, so we can search quicker."

Humming in thought, the black haired teen nodded and turned around, her steps fast. "Come on then, the sooner the better." The girl's stride broke as she all but collapsed, falling into the blonde's arms. "Damn it," Breathing out sharply, the girl felt exhaustion hit her all at once, her eyes fluttering lightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Glancing down at the surprisingly light girl, the blonde couldn't help but sigh as he lifted the girl into a bridal carry, careful not to hold her too tightly. "Now to find this Urahara person."

"No need my good sir," Spinning around, the magic user caught the gaze of a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. "It seems that young Kuchiki has pasted-out." Tipping his green and white bucket hat, a small smile hid the man's gleaming eyes, standing before him was an anomaly he'd never seen before. "Come with me, I'll fix her up." Turning around, the light blonde didn't wait for the sceptical teen to answer him as he walked away.

Sighing, the teen shifted Rukia gently, and quietly followed after the new person, his body tense just in-case the man was leading him into a trap.

A solid 5 minuets of fast pace walking later, the three arrived at a small average looking shop, with a large sign saying "Urahara Shop", with nothing out of the ordinary seemingly.

"So, here we are, my humble abode." Kisuke remarked with a large smile, a friendly aura surrounding him as he spread his arms wide, ignoring the blank look being sent his way. "Anyway... let's get Miss Kuchiki healed up." Opening the door, the man gestured for the them to follow him.

The soft claps of Naruto's shoes made the light haired blonde tilted his head back slightly, 'the boy sure is quick', his eyes lingering on the back of the anomaly before him, a 'human' with overwhelming spiritual power, one he could hardly even sense because it was locked down so tight, and the second part... it was so much like the hogyoku's power that it sent shivers down his spine.

'He's a living hogyoku'

A single thought slipped through the man's mind, his mind racing at the sheer complication of such a being in any of the realms, even one of them was more than enough to cast a dark layer over the bright teen.

'Still, he hasn't used this ability at all, atleast from what I can tell.'

"So, you going to help us or what?" A shout, one of annoyance or impatience Kisuke couldn't tell, echoed out into the night air, it's effect working to get the man's attention.

"Enter the door on the left, then go to the second to the right." Smirking, the man turned towards his store and walked in, his eyes watching the teen disappearing into the back of the house. "I wonder if I can get him to let me experiment on him?"

Naruto, whom had set Rukia down on a soft Japanese styled futon, sighed gently as he brushed a stray acouple of hairs from the girl's forehead, ignoring the odd sense of tingling in his chest. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Kurama finally speaking." Pull the hand away from the female, Naruto placed his hands against his folded knees, his mind going deep into his subconscious.

Appearing in a massive collection of massive orange buildings, each one randomly in size and shape.

"W-what the heck?" Glancing around in wonder, the teen let out a breath of shock as he down from the side of the building. "Right... time to find Kurama."

 **"No need,"** A loud booming voice echoed from all around as a _**Monstrous**_ size of a beast leapt from beneath the fog bellow, it's sheer size big enough to dwarf some countries. **"Don't looked so shocked, brat!"**

"Kurama!?" Glancing to the huge kurama infront of him, one that easily five times the size of the God Tree. "What the hell happened to you, you're so big!" Getting a feel of Kurama's chakra through his Nature's power, the teen found that the bijuu's power was far beyond Kaguya's power, so much so that his power made his old chakra look like a dust partial compared to the universe.

 **"This is all thanks to you, brat."** Looking himself over, the massive orange kyuubi smirked, he felt powerful... more so than his father. **"All of this power... it came from me absorbing your chakra, now our chakra."** As partners to the blonde, Kurama owed the teen more so then he could ever repay... not that he was going to tell the blonde that.

"Seriously?!" The blonde smiled largely as he leapt upwards, landing a building edge closer to the beast's head. "I bet we could make some sick combos'."

A nice silence filled the air as the blonde checked himself over, looking at the cracking of his soul's chest-piece. Tracing a finger against the cold marble feeling hexagone, Naruto's mind wondered on how bad the item looked.

With cracks and chinks in it's make-up, the items looked like it had better days. "Damn..." A odd sense of forbidding radiated from the object, as if it was a calling to a end that Naruto really didn't want to see.

 **"Listen Naruto,"** Kurama, in a rare sight of worry, leaned closer towards the blonde, his eyes locking with his despite the huge difference in size. **"We need to talk when you're more free, but make sure you're careful with how much you push yourself, that lock on your chest keeps wearing, and more stress put on it the more it's going to break."** The kyuubi remarked as he lowered himself, deep worry etched on his face. **"I don't know what'll happen if it breaks, but I have a feeling that it won't be good when it does."**

Nodding gently, Naruto smiled towards his long-time friend, holding his fist out towards the tailed beast, which was gently tapped by the large kitsune. "I'll make sure not to." Closing his eyes, the blonde slowly faded away, leaving the giant being of chakra alone with it's thoughts.

 **"Brat..."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Tite Kubo and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Rukia Kuchiki experienced many things in her "young" life, 150 years in the Soul Society being a mere drop in the sea of years compared to some of the older people.

Born into a lower class, the young child made friends with a small group of people lead by one Renji Abarai, her childhood friend.

Evidently, much to her brief memory, all of the group had past, an unknown factor had taken them away. And so, with hope and worry being her guide, the two remaining of the family enrolled into Shin'ō Academy to become Shinigami, so that they would never lose anyone close to them again.

At the start, she struggled to stand out, for clan heirs out-ranked and out-skilled them in all areas, her only stand-out skills being above-average skills in Kidō. This progress for several years of training until one fateful day, she meet a man named Byakuya, a man of nobility and high-standing, an heir to one of the Four Great Noble families of the Soul Society.

A day that she became a Kuchiki.

Time after that flew by, days turned into days, day into month, and months into decades. There was many years of training, both in the human world and the Soul Society, years that she still didn't make friends in, atleast as in, she wasn't exactly a social butterfly, that was until one event tore it's way into her life.

Kaien Shiba came steamrollering into her life, bringing an odd sense of freedom and joy, training her far beyond what she thought possible.

He even helped her unlock her Shikai.

But that joy, that freedom, was ripped from her in events she really didn't want to remember.

And since that day, she'd be in a numb sense of passiveness, she continued to train, to lock her emotions away, she even let her friendship between her and Renji become unattached. Even to this point, she felt an odd sense of emptiness... that was, until she meet these two strange humans.

Naruto and Ichigo...

Like polar opposite, Ichigo was more cold, emotionless, but from what she could tell from his first encounter with a hollow, harboured deep love for his family.

And Naruto... well Naruto reminded her so much of Kaien, boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox, yet wise, mature, and caring... and he cared for her, beyond what that of a stranger, he even came to check on her moments after meeting her.

He was kind to her, more kind than even her adopted family.

But that was neither here nor there.

Before the teen could think further on the blonde, light slowly began to fill her vision, pulling her from her sleep into the waking world.

"Ow.." Rubbing her forehead in a circular motion, Rukia nursed a massive headache that seemingly came out from nowhere.

"Kisuke said that you'd have a headache in the morning." Gasping, the still slightly dazed Shinigami came face to face with a smiling Naruto, his blue eyes watching over her in worry.

"N-Naruto-san?" A rasped breath escaped out of the dark haired shinigami throat, only for a glass to be there in a second. "Thank you," Gulping down the clear liquid quickly, the soreness of her throat ache disappeared like magic.

"No problem," Stretching out widely with his arms, a loud sigh left Naruto's mouth as a large pop came from his back. "Anyway, I'll let you get ready, Kisuke said that the gigai he gave me would be ready for you to use by the time you woke up." Turning to his left, the blonde smiled widely as he jabbed his finger towards his left, where a carbon copy of Rukia sat.

"Did Kisuke heal me?" Seeing the gigai was a relief to the shinigami, hopefully it would hide her away from hollows until she got her powers back.

"He sure did," the blonde reply, smiling towards the shinigami, continuing to click his shoulders and neck. "Didn't take him long, had to carry you back though, you're surprising light, so it wasn't to bad." Moving towards the door, the teen gave a wave. "Food will be ready soon, I'm just going to check the bacon." Opening the dark wooden door, Naruto almost made it out before suddenly stopping mid step. "Oh, before I forget, Kisuke managed to somehow enrol you in the same school as I, so you'll need to get ready, your uniform is in the draw to your left."

Without waiting for Rukia's reply, Naruto left, giving the room to her alone. "It's that time already?" Dragging her eyes from the clock and towards her gigai, a small frown on her face as her headache seemingly pulsed. "Urg, I need to get some medicine." Rubbing head in pain again, the shinigami stumbled gently towards the gigai leaning against the wall in the corner, seemingly sinking into the body. "Man I feel weak."

"Rukia, the bacon is done!"

Hearing the shout, Rukia smiled brightly, her stomach aching for the need for food. "Now where's those clothes?" Waking towards the closet, Rukia quickly located the clothes, including some average looking underwear. "These will have to do." Slipping out of her white robes that came with the gigai, she started to slip on her bra and began to put on her underwear, just as the door opened.

"Hey Rukia, I just remember that I had some aspirin in the cab-errr?!"

Naruto, whom opened the door with a packet in his hand, stopped dead in his tracks, a massive blush on his face. "I, er, you, hot..."

"G-get out!" In a flash of brown, a book that seemingly appeared out of nowhere smacked the intruding blonde in the face, hitting him dead on the nose and forcing him out the room, which was promptly slammed shut. "I-idiot!" Forcing her flushed face in her palms, Rukia couldn't help but groan in pain, the headache she had increased in pain, her shaky hand grasping the packet of aspirin and quickly taking out 2, shoving them in her mouth.

"Sorry," A soft whispered echoed through the door, seemingly soothing her headache. "Food is ready when you want to eat, I'm leaving for school in fifteen minuets." Footsteps echoed through-out hall as the blonde retreated, supposedly holding his nose in pain, leaving that dark haired female to herself.

Letting out a long sigh, she finally dragged herself to her feet, the headache that had been pulsing had calmed down greatly, so much so that it was all but a dull ache. "That medicine was amazing." Heading over to where the rest of her clothes was, Rukia got dressed quickly, her mind drifting as the smell of fresh cooked food drifted into the room.

A soft rumble came from the women's stomach, a deep blush appearing on her face from embarrassment.

In a quick set of footsteps, Rukia glided towards the amazing smells, her stomach leading her. "Hey..." Seated at the kitchen table with a piece of bacon dangling out from his lips, the blonde owner of the house quickly stuffed the rest of his sandwich down his mouth, damn near swallowing it whole. "Smells great." Seating himself down, food was quickly eaten, the full plate seemingly disappeared as the staved dark haired girl.

"Wow, I didn't think someone could eat as quick as I could." Naruto said with a chuckle, putting his dish into the sink, plucking up Rukia's empty one whilst she seemingly curled in on herself from embarrassment. "Damn, we better be going." Grabbing his coat from his door handle, the blonde clicked his finger in frustration.

"So this school," Rukia remarked as she followed after the blonde, wondering what they're first lesson will be. "Is it... large?" Finding nothing to say, the shinigami glanced towards the bag handed towards her, along side a pair of shoes which was her size.

"Sure, but not really, there's only around 5000 students or so." Grabbing his own bag, Naruto smirked as he walked away, a sharp intense look on his face. "But I wouldn't worry about most of them, most are spiritually aware, atleast that was Kisuke says."

"Oh, I see."

A silence filled the air as the two left, seemingly okay with each other not talking as they left for school.

A roar of one's engine, and in a matter of seconds, the two students left for school on the blonde's motobike, gliding through the rows of morning traffic without much of a stop, only breaking when they hit a red light.

* * *

"Annnnd, we're here."

Having pulled up to one of the few parking spots allocated to students, Naruto and Rukia travelled through the school, giving a quick over of the basic facilities and classrooms before finally reaching their final destination

Classroom 2-E

"Hoomroom starts in 13 minuets, so good luck." Opening the door and gently shoving the girl into the room, closing it before she could call him out for pushing her. "Heh, sucka, there's no way I'm going into that class."

"Oh, trying to get out of helping your kohai, Uzumaki-san?"

Spinning around, the blonde came to face to face with his favourite, yet most hated, teacher, a large smirk on her pale face.

"Morning, Ochi-sensei." Sagging his shoulders in defeat, the blonde reluctantly slid open the door, ignoring the massive grin on the teacher's face. "And no, I would never do such a thing to my Kohai." Allowing the women to go in first, before sliding it closed. "Damn it..." Adjusting his uniform, the blonde new his free-section was about to be taken up by 3 hours of English.

Why he learnt that cursed language when he came to this realm was beyond him.

"Hello class, first I'd like to start the day off by introducing you to a new addition to our classroom today." Misato Ochi remarked as she gestured from her seat towards the front of the tables. "Introduce yourself to your new class, Miss Kuchiki."

Twirling around in innocent fashion, the "teen" smiled gently as fluttered her eyelashes, giving off the impression that she was a shy person. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I am 16 and like dancing, please take care of me."

"Very nice, Kuchiki-san, please take a seat behind Ichigo." Pointing towards the orange haired teen, whom looked like he was having a server mental breakdown. "Adding to this, I'll be having one of your senpai come in today aswell to help co-help." Almost if her words was a calling, Naruto slid open the door and walked in, smiling brightly whilst waving.

"Yo, Class 2-E, my name is Naruto Uzuamki, I enjoy eating ramen, and the colour orange, call me Naruto-senpai." Giving the class a peace sign, the teen tried to ignore the gushing of some of the class... now he knew why Sasuke refused to talk to _fangirls. "I swear, if I start saying hn Kurama, crush me."_

 **"I wouldn't think twice."** A low growl rattle the mind of the blonde, making him sweet drop and the bluntness of the fox.

"So class... how about we start with an early morning surprise quiz!" A collective groan of from all the students made Ochi smirk at the them, pulling out a stack of papers with delight.

Hours skimmed by as the class went on, subjects changed as Naruto and Ochi swap positioned every hour.

It wasn't until the 2 o'clock mark hit when anything interesting happened... spiritually interesting that is for Naruto.

"So class, who can tell me about plasma?" _"Hey Kurama... do you feel that?"_

Only 4 out of 27 students help up their hands as a low growl echoed through his head, a confirmation that the fox knew felt it. **"It feels faint and weak, but it's defiantly feels like that hollow from yesterday."**

 _"Yea... maybe we should deal with it?"_ Smiling brightly as if he hadn't been talking to something in his head, Naruto quickly pointed to Rukia, whom had shot her hand up when the odd feeling first came. "Yes Rukia, can you tell me the difference?"

"Ah, no, sorry sensei, I just wanted you to know that Ichigo doesn't feel to well." Glancing towards the orange teen, the blonde noted Ichigo had been holding his head in pain, from what he knew not.

"Okay, I'll give you a pass to go to the nurse's office." Nodding towards Ocha, whom quickly took over the classroom, Naruto sat at the desk and quickly began to write down a note, stopping half-way before finishing. "Actually, Ochi-sensei, I've some business to attend to anyway, I'll take the personally." Getting a nod as a reply, the blonde gestured towards the two teens, he led them out, his attentions to know what Rukia actually wanted.

Not even 30 steps outside classroom, the blonde stopped suddenly before turning towards the two, interest in his gaze. "So tell me, what's the real reason why you guys want out of class?" Seeing the look of surprise on both the teen's faces, Naruto couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Let me guess, something to do you giving Ichigo your powers?"

"H-how'd you know that?" Ichigo remarked with a low shout of shock, his eyes baring at the blonde. "Are you also a soul reaper?!"

"No Ichigo, he's not." Cutting those thought's short, Rukia gestured towards the stares leading onto the roof. "Come on, we should talk somewhere private."

Leading the way, the dark haired let her mind wonder, maybe she could get some help Naruto, Kisuke wouldn't of give her to him if he wasn't atleast powerful enough to defeat stray hollows picking up on her scent.

Once the blonde unlocked the door with master key, the trio made their way from the school view, Rukia shifted from her innocent act to a taunting one, facing the orange of the group and smirking.

"Alright you freaking little nutjob, what do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo, finally having enough of the teasing smirk, snapped out, glaring at the shorter teen with an annoyance gaze.

"Ohhh, how scary, you big brute." A sharp snort escaped Naruto as Rukia snapped back in a "innocent" tone, causing more frustration to channel through the already annoyed 'brute'.

"First of all, you can stop with that goody toe shoes act!" Snapping his finger in a point of intimidation, Ichigo shouted towards the petite reaper, his eyes narrow even more. "And second, what the heck do you think you're doing here, weren't you suppose to be heading back to your _Soul Society_?" Bringing his arm back, the teen cockily leaned away from the new student, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"I can't, only Soul Reapers can return to the Soul Society, I haven't the power to return." Looking down in shame, the dark haired girl tried to not let her annoyance reach her throat.

"What, why?"

"I lost most of my power as a soul reaper, I'm afraid that most of them were absorbed into you, Ichigo." Glancing up, the recovering dark haired teen locked gaze with her substitute, hoping that her message had passed.

"Huh, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"He took more than you thought he could?" Naruto, who had hadn't decided to comment yet, turned towards the shinigami, a small smirk on his lips when Rukia blushed in embarrassment. "Right," Tapping Ichigo on the shoulder, the older student stared his kohai down, trying to get the situation across to the pale teen. "look Ichigo, you and I both know the dangers of a hollow, and if there is no shinigami to stop them, well..." Giving Ichigo time to let the idea settle, the blonde looked back towards Rukia, whom was slipping on some kind of glove.

"No, I don't care, it doesn't involve me."

Spinning around, the orange was unprepared for a glove covered hand to slam into his chin, sending his body to the floor... but also pushing something out of said body.

"AHHHHH!" Shouting in shock, a robe covered Ichigo, with a overly large sword on his back, flipped out as he looked down, his eyes large with shock. "M-my body!?"

"Follow me." Before the now bodiless teen had a chance to comprehend what had happen, Rukia started to walk away, Naruto oddly walking beside her with eyes locked with the clove covered hand.

...

"Hey Rukia..." The walk, which was fairly slightly; mostly Ichigo comlpaining about his currently predicament, was interrupted as Naruto finally let his mouth slip, he couldn't keep his intrigue to himself. "What was the glove you used on Ichigo?"

Rukia, who was looking down at an old looking flip-phone, glanced up towards the blonde before pull out said glove and handing it towards Naruto. "It's a Soul Grace Glove, it allows me to remove me a soul from body without the use of a Zanpakutō."

"Oh," Feeling around the glove, the blonde missed the fact that the 3 had stopped, instead delving into his mind and meeting with Kurama.

Two pairs of eyes locked onto each other, an idea being shared without words.

"So... what do you think about having my body for a while?"

 **"I'd have to adjust your body for the long term, but... if you want to go off and train, I'll have your body preprepared in 2 months."** A sharp fang smirk lingered on the fox's face as he got the idea of go travelling around without being imprisoned for no reason... and it was really _really_ appealing.

"Sounds good," He hadn't been able to properly train his powers even since he gave his chakra to Kurama, only being able to convert six of his Jutsu's to his use, one from all elements and the rasengan. "Maybe I can use some of these of hollow's as training dummies?"

 _"I'll be my own kind of Shinigami!"_ A faint shout snapped Naruto out his mindscape as Ichigo finished off what looked to be some kind of ritual, sending a small ghost seemingly into a void of bright blue, a black butterfly taking it's place.

Tsking in annoyance for missing the "fight", Naruto tore his gaze away from the fluttering butterfly, gazing at a shocked looking Rukia. "Hey," Nudging her gently, the blonde smiled gently as he handed back the glove. "Don't worry about him too much, he'll come around, I'm sure."

"Yea," Regaining her compositor, the light skinned soul reaper hid her shock under a lock of passivity, focusing more on the fact that on how she was going to get the new sub soul reaper to cooperate with her.

"Say Rukia, you're strong right." Seeing the confusion on her face made Naruto almost, _almost,_ laugh out loud, but instead he held it as he pushed on with his question. "I mean, you're a soul reaper and all... so I was wonder, are you down for some training, it might help you gain back your powers."

Thinking deeply, Rukia decided that even if Naruto wasn't even strong a bit of training could be so bad.

"Sure, how bad could it be?"


End file.
